Village d'amour ou amour de village ?
by Kazumi-Hime
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura sont embarqués dans une mission dans un pays ou l'amour va faire un petit tour. première fic pas super mais je ferai mieuxla prochaine fois.


Le jour se lève sur le village de Konoha, annonçant une journée normal….ou presque…Car aujourd'hui il va y avoir de l'action du rire et de l'amour…mais est-ce que nos cher petit ninja vont s'en rendre compte ou ils vont s'en prendre plein la tête ?

Notre chère équipe 7 est réunie sur le pont en attendant leur senseï.

Naruto : Il va être en retard.  
Sakura : Comme toujours.  
Sasuke : Hum…

Nos chères têtes brûlé ont maintenant 15 ans, ce ne sont plus des gamins. Et ils vont devoir faire face à certaine facette de leur personnalité.

Et un pouf sonore se fit entendre.

Kakashi : Hello les jeunes.  
Naruto : Vous êtes à l'heure ?  
Sakura : INCROYABLE !  
Kakashi : Vous me gênez.

Ils ont obtenu une mission de rang A et doivent partir à l'autre bout du pays pour aller chercher un rouleau contenant des informations confidentielles et importantes. Et cela peut attirer des ennemis puissants….euh puissant ? Ca reste à voir.

Alors en route pour l'autre bout du pays.

En chemin :

Naruto : Je m'ennuis.  
Sasuke : Arrête de te plaindre dobe.  
Naruto : TEME !  
Sakura : Naruto !  
Kakashi : Félicitation, tu viens de te rendre ridicule.  
Naruto : Senseï !  
Kakashi : Je ne parlais pas à toi.  
Naruto : A qui ?  
Sasuke : Dobe !

Personne ne saura de qui parle Kakashi. Un peu plus loin :

Naruto : Vous parliez de qui tout à l'heure ?  
Kakashi : Mais on s'en tape.  
Sakura : Mais c'est tellement rare que ce ne soit pas Naruto.

Est-ce que cela se saura un jour ? Nous ne le saurons probablement jamais. Arriver pas loin du village.

Sakura : Enfaite senseï, comment s'appelle le village ?  
Kakashi : Excellente question. Il s'appelle Aisuru (=aimer en japonais)  
Naruto : Drôle de nom.  
Sasuke : Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intéressant.  
Naruto : TEME !  
Kakashi : On dit qu'on peut rencontrer l'âme-sœur dans ce village.  
Sakura : Ce serai magnifique *.* _Surtout si c'est Sasuke-kun_

Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que leur âme-sœur, elle est à côté d'eux. Ils arrivent dans ce petit village paumé pour y découvrir…

Naruto : Il est rose ?  
Sasuke : Quelle chose étrange.  
Sakura : Mais c'est magnifique !*.*  
Kakashi : Et attendez.  
Les 3 : Quoi ?  
Kakashi : Il n'y a que des boutiques de pâtisseries, mon dieu, on est tombé dans la ville de l'amour ou quoi ? (Bah en même temps, le nom de la ville le dit un peu)  
Sakura : Mais c'est magnifique ^.^  
Sasuke : … _Elle doit bien être la seule alors _-.-

Ils allèrent un peu plus loin pour voir le dirigeant du village. Ils demandèrent leur chemin à une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, habillé d'un kimono rose bonbon, elle avait aussi des yeux rouges.

Kakashi : Excusez-moi mademoiselle…  
… : Appelez-moi Venus.  
Kakashi : Très bien alors…VENUS ?  
Aimé : Oui ?  
Kakashi : Euh…bref, nous cherchons le dirigeant de ce village.  
Aimé : Vous le trouvez dans la mairie de Cupidon.  
Naruto : C'est pas le dieu de L'amour ça ?  
Sasuke : Oui.  
Kakashi : Merci bien.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la mairie Cupidon. Le maire était habillé avec l'uniforme de Cupidon, c'est-à-dire : Un pagne… -.-

Kakashi : Excusez-moi monsieur….  
Maire : Appelez-moi Eros, je vous prie.  
Kakashi : Euh…  
Naruto : Mais ça devient vraiment ridicule !  
Sasuke : …  
Sakura : *.* _Si seulement Sasuke s'habillait comme ça_  
Eros : Hors donc, que me voulez-vous ?  
Kakashi : Euh, alors….

Je vous épargne les explications qu'on a eues au-dessus.

Eros : Très bien voici le rouleau, par contre vous restez cette nuit ici. Vous devez vous reposez.  
Kakashi : Très bien.

Nos vaillants ninjas sont donc allés dans l'hôtel que leur proposait le maire.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla en premier avec quelqu'un dans ses bras…quelqu'un ?

Sasuke : _Qui est l'imbécile qui a eu l'idée de venir dans mes bras ?_

Il regarda donc et vis une touffe de cheveux blond.

Sasuke : _Merde ! C'est Naruto. Ah non, par pitié pas les hormones pas maintenant !_

Notre cher petit Sasuke est en pleine crise d'hormones, et qui dis crise dis amour. Et oui, notre cher glaçon est amoureux de Naruto.

Sasuke : _Bordel, pas maintenant. Pas maintenant !_

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Naruto se réveilla 10 minutes après Sasuke. Ou du moins, c'est que l'on croit.

Naruto : ….Sasuke…..  
Sasuke : _Merde, il est réveillé !_ Dobe, lève-toi, tu me colle.  
Naruto : …Non….veux pas…veux Sasuke…..parce que j'aime…Sasuke…..  
Sasuke : Euh…_Yata ! Il m'aime aussi ! ^.^_

Naruto a enfaite fait une sorte de crise de somnambulisme. Tout le petit monde était debout 1h après Sasuke. Ce qui ne le dérangea pas, vu qu'il avait Naruto dans ses bras, pendant tout ce temps.

Au beau milieu de la journée, Naruto alla vers Sasuke, en ayant pris soin de vérifier que Sakura et Kakashi n'étaient pas dans les parages.

Naruto : Sasuke.  
Sasuke : Quoi, dobe ?  
Naruto : Ch'uis pas un crétin, Teme !  
Sasuke : Humpf.  
Naruto : Bref, je suis pas la pour te dire ça, mais juste, tu sais que tu sens bon ?  
Sasuke : ? Naruto, tu délires  
Naruto : Pas le moins du monde, je suis venu dans ton lit cette nuit.  
Sasuke : …_merde, alors il l'a fait exprès.  
_Naruto : Et sache que je voulais te dire que je t'aime.  
Sasuke : …._Il m'aime ! YATA !  
_Naruto : Si tu me rejette je comprendrai ne t'en fais pas.  
Sasuke : Non.  
Naruto : Hein ?  
Sasuke : Non, je ne te rejetterai pas, vu que moi aussi, je t'aime.  
Naruto : Putain, t'es direct.  
Sasuke : Et ça te dérange ?  
Naruto : Embrasse-moi si tu veux le savoir.

Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Naruto répondit à son baiser. Plus tard, ils décidèrent de garder ça secret jusqu'à Konoha pour faire espérer la jeune fille aux cheveux rose.

Arriver à Konoha :

Sakura : Sasuke ! Veux-tu venir avec moi au restaurant.  
Sasuke : Non, je sors avec Naru.  
Kakashi : Naru ?  
Naruto : On est ensemble !  
Kakashi & Sakura : QUOI ?  
Sasuke : Et oui, il dit la vérité.

Sakura en resta choqué et Kakashi n'était pas mieux. Ils laissèrent les 2 amoureux partir. Mais on apprend plus tard, que Sakura et Kakashi on décidé de sortir ensemble, ils se sont avoué leur sentiment dans la vallée des cœurs retrouvé (autrement dit, la ou on rencontre son âme-sœur). Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à leur mort. Quand aux garçons :

Naruto : Sasuke ! Arrête de faire ça !  
Sasuke : Ne me dit pas que ça te déplait ? JE ne te croirai pas.  
Naruto : Sasu, arrête….je vais…je vais …  
Sasuke : Oui ?  
Naruto : ….

Naruto ne dit rien mais entraine Sasuke dans une chambre….on vous laisse deviner pour quoi faire….


End file.
